Tekken's High and Funny Expectations
by Tw2 Invisibities
Summary: Asuka Save's a stranger From being beaten,But the Stranger mistaken Asuka for The Leader of Kiryuu Towers,A Company Who Almost Defeat Jin Kazama,Asuka Denies to be to be the leader But after learning what he's done to the world,Asuka's Ready to Fight Jin!


Hi Everyone I will welcome you to my First Fic! , Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TEKKEN, BUT I WANT TO … HUHUHUHU

"**GIVE THAT STRANGER A HUG!"**

"_Father…"_

_That whisper let my Tears Come out of my Eyes_

_It's been a year since we never see each other _

_I Couldn't resist how much pain, could I Feel without my Father_

_But I Know How Much could he feel_

_It's Hard to let someone you love go_

_It was like my Mom, Who sacrificed herself to give birth of me,_

_I wish I Could See Her_

_As Well….._

_My Father Let me Study at Somewhere part of Asia_

_But After the Graduation_

_A War was Declared_

_And I Was Invalid to go back_

_I call plenty of time_

_He didn't answer_

_But A Nurse Answered the Phone, Saying he was in a hospital_

_Good luck Dad…._

I woke up in my room, it was still midnight

I Was Surprised, the Coffee did work, Like my Friend told me so

But there's nothing I Could do yet

There was a Storm

That sag the whole City

Got a Laptop but Low Battery

Got a Cell phone But No One to talk to

Got A Book but Lazy to Read

Then I Heard a Strange Voice

"Help!"  
>I could hear a Voice of young man, Crying for Help<p>

And I walked through the window and See 2 Thugs

Kicking Him Alive, I Ran to the drawer, Took out my Flash Light

And Open the Door, I Ran across the Hallways, I Never Miss a Step

I Took the Stairs; Instead of the Elevator (It Was Broken)

It took one more minute to get me there

Outside the Small Town Apartments

"Please! Have mercy!"

Reno cried for it to Stop, He Felt his Knees Were broken, Scars Wide Opened

, Bleeding Lips and He Felt it was hard to breathe until

Asuka's

"Hey! What do you think you doing?"  
>I asked while putting my hands into my Waist<p>

The Two Thugs Eyes Narrowed at me

"Well, This Day Can't Get Any Better!"

He walked towards me, making me Punch Him in the throat  
>"Ooft!"<p>

"And that's what you get!"  
>I fingered him, He Was on the Floor, Bleeding, Then He Tackled my Foot, But I Was Able to Control my other Foot, I Stomped on him<p>

"So tell me you two, why are beating up this Man?"  
>I asked while looking at my nails, I Did not even notice the other one ran away, screaming like a woman<p>

I looked Down, To Face the thug, I Smirked Creepily at him

"Hmm, only one left then?"  
>He was now Shaking in fear, He looked at the man whom he Beaten up<p>

"Why are you looking at him like that? Ooh, Perhaps, He Need's Your Apology, And I Need you to promise me something?"  
>A Huge Grin on My Face came out on him, making him Do What I Desire him to do<p>

"So-Sorry, And I Promise not to do this Again"

"You Sure?"  
>I went closer to him<p>

"Yy-es…"  
>I removed my Foot, From Him And he got away, Crying, Then I Looked down to the poor Guy<p>

"Hey are you Okay?"  
>He Was Unconscious, I Carried Him with my Shoulder, It was hard to carry him Up Stairs, So You Know What I Did?, I Tackled him up, Hearing the Sound "Ugh!"When he gets hit by a Stringer (A Part of Stairs)<p>

And I Didn't Even Mind if he was hurt, while Tackling Up and after that, I Got Him into my Room

He Was 6 Years younger than me (I'm 21, Which Makes Him a High School Student); I Grabbed an Ice, Towels dipped in Alcohol, And a bottle of juice (Its for me cause I'm exhausted by tackling him!)

I putted the ice on his bruises, healed his Wound, And Drank my Juice, And I Let Him Rest on My Arm Chair

He has a gently face but I wonder why either of those punks want his money or just they always want some trouble but either way, this poor kid was been harm.

The Next Morning

(Narrator)

Well ,After the moon gone ,All we need is a rising sun ,But Not to count as a Happy-Dappy-Sleeping ,our Lady Forgot to lock the door ,And the Landlady Just though that Asuka is Awake ,She Sneaks in to talk to her(She haven't paid her Bills for 13 and a half weeks) ,The landlady saw Asuka and with a dead young man lying beside a towel covered by blood ,Seeing this she pulled it out with a shock ,And take a picture of It ,Her mouth is still wide opened ,And ran to her apartment

News:"Shocking news, Found in the Satsuma village, this is Jane and no last name, A Murderer is on the Loose!

Near at the Small town Apartments, A Dead lying Man was found lying beside a bloody towel, A Murder was committed last night, The Apartment is NOW surrounded by cops, and here is a Jeff Slater

Jeff Slater:"According to the police, The woman who was lying beside the victim the murderer, The possible thins happened where he was beaten up and let him suck the alcohol in the towel while she was pushing it hardly in his face, The proofs are that the interviews with the landlady told us that the suspect was lazy, Which means she could be the murderer. Because she was lazy to hide him, she was found stomping a man, with another dead man, and her name is Asuka Kazama, Back to you Jane"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Some where's Place who has a big mansion<p>

"Most people are Psycho's!"

Steve Seated next to a Tall haired man

"Ignorance…"  
>He settled his Foot on the tableland A Chinese Drunk man Shrugs"Hehehe! Good thing I could get my money back"<br>Paul approved his Thumb on his Face

"Yeah! But we got plenty of bills!"  
>They moaned in the same way together, then a Knocking noise came's from the door, the tilled haired man opens it only to see-<p>

"Marshall A Law Jr., Your In big trouble young-Err, Old Man!"

Marshall looked at door, to see his wife madly staring at him, with his son, in a worried face, while her mother hold's him up on his collar

"Forest, Didn't I Told you not to tell you mother?"  
>Her Eyes Widened angrier<p>

"So Your telling me that you want a old men night out?Without my permission!"  
>Steve Shrugs<p>

"Hey! Am Not Old! And I Have no time for Women Who is Old Timers!"

"That's My Wife you're talking about"  
>"A Wife who cares about her lying son and a sneaking out old wife!"<br>"How come I can't speak?"

Paul looked his Faced down

"What are you talking about your speaking already"  
>Steve Smirked while settling his foot down<p>

"And Good thing that He told me this or Else I'll killed all of you, Including Forest"

Forest Gulps

"Anyway, Forest why?"  
>Forest Embarrassingly Shaking in fear, only not thinking what he did was good<p>

"Ss-sorry, Dad, Mom kicked me in the weak spot hardly…"  
>Steve Tried not to laugh as he covered his mouth, While Paul Shockingly Froze and Stares<p>

"Now all of you grounded for 24 hour's!"

"But-"

Not butts-Goooo! And For you Forest, 9 hours in the kitchen"

"What I'm Going to do there?"  
>Mrs. Law Kicked his Butt a the way to the Kitchen (Mother's Love is the reason)<p>

_Asuka's Dream_

"_**Huh? Where am I?"**_

_**Asuka Wake's up in a Flower Field, She saw a Man Standing in front of here, Asuka Walked towards him, Finding a the man whom she saved, "You must be prepared." Asuka's Eye's Fluttered,"Of-What?", then the clouds go dark, And the Flowers Begun to wither, "To Fight, Among Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation"**_

_**Then as He Pointed through the sky, A thunder Claps in, The wind starts Blowing, All the surrounding's become's Dark, "You must be kidding me"Asuka Scratched her back, And See a two Buildings Begin Rising Upon them, Then he vanished,"Hey,Where are you?", Then Devil Figured rises upon the building "This will be your new future." "Please save me Asuka-chan**__"_

_She wake up sweating and covered in fear. What could be the meaning of this? Could be a sign or …_

**Knocking sound**

Asuka get up and take a glance from the boy. "(He looks like Justin-kun. I miss that kawaii boy)"

Asuka Smiled

Cops rampaging the door.

"Alright, alright I'm opening the door"

The door was open by force. Asuka was pushed and landed over the boy.

"FREEZE!"

"OH MY GOSH" said the land lady. "I told you, she just almost killed the boy and making him abuse"

"WHAT!" Shocked and confuse. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at the poor guy, he is covered in blood."

"That's because he was beaten up last night."

"See, they are fighting last night"

"You bunch idiot, he's in fight and I save him and keep him in here to take care of his wounds and I got exhausted from beating two thugs last night, That's the reason why I Didn't settled it out properly!"

"So this is all a misunderstanding as you saying miss?" Asked by the cop.

"Yes and would you please get out of my apartment cause you are disturbing my peace."

"Wait a sec here." The landlady said. "We are not finish in here cause you owe me something."

"And what was that?"

"Cops please take her."

"And for what reason?"

"You haven't pay your rent for a long time you bastard."

"Okay, that's a little bit harsh don't you think? Ehe…he"

"You have to remain silent young lady"

"Oh no wait!"

The 2 cops took out a piece paper and-

"You have 3 week's in Jail!"  
>the cops putted the paper in her forehead and took her arm and carried her away on jail<p>

"Wait!,Why did I Have a Penalty ticket? And what's the point to put it in my forehead?"

News:"Shocking News today ,This Is Jane with no last name, The murder wasn't really a murder, She just help beaten guy out, But still for now she ain't gonna go away to jail,She forgot pay her bills then,Too bad,But atleast for 3 weeks in jail,Rather than 10 years,Eek!

Somewhere…..

"Aww ,no murder! ,What a fake!"

Julia turned of the flat screen ,And looked beside her co-watcher

"Do you think, She'll die of boredom?"  
>"Kate ,Nobody dies of boredom"<p>

**Large Barge sound**

"Okay! People time for assignment assign!"  
>Then all the workers ran to the male professor, Excited and screaming run in just one place<p>

"Oh-Please!"  
>Julia put her hand in her face ,And seriously stare at them, However when she stare at them making them stop cheering<p>

"Oh-My-Gooosh! This is the very best research ever!"

"Okay and the winner is ME!"

"Aww…."

"That's right everybo-"  
>A Door squishes him ,Now the true professor comes<p>

"Hmm..,I Was locked up in the locker!, And now for me, Ahem!Ahem!Ahem! Drumroll please!"

**Drumroll**

"And the winner is ME!"

"What the heck?"

Julia widened her eyes, And crossed her arms, Raised her Eyebrows in confusion

Then **BARGES!**

"Ouch!"

"Umm, I've heard an accident here, Yikes! 2 in one people got squished, Briing them here boys ,Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! ,And the winner will be announced tomorrow "  
>"Oh! C'mmon!"<p>

Then After, Everyone come's back into place, Disappointed about not knowing the winner, Julia yawns but-

"Hey! Look guys! I Find the professors **REAL WINNER!**"  
>Everyone come's out running exept for Julia<p>

"**And the winner is-"**

**Every held's there breath but come's to angry face**

"****Grouchy face, And Low Voice**Julia…"**

"Ugh !Why does she get to experiment Steve Fox's Body"  
>Julia Blushes off ,While everyone mad faces her And Some Girls Giggling to her<p>

"Must have been my Unlucky Day….."

Julia signs, and after not seeing what she put in her Bottle…..

****BOOM!****

"**JULIA YOU CLUMSY SCIENTIST!"**

"**AND A MAN STEALER!"**

"**YEAH!"**

"Ummm, Where am I?

Rhino Walks around the room and heard a muffling sound "Hey! Lets think about this!, I'll –"

Rhino See a bloody towel lying next to where he slept on "No-No, This could not be"

On the Sky- "Am Murdered!, Huh?" He's Loud panicking Disturbed everyone in Apartment, And though something Could he was Probably Saved that night of some Stranger, Ran DownStairs Just to see

_Yonaska Kiryuu….._

_Where Have you been?_

_2 years ago_

_The Kiryuu towers are going to be closed down , And For I Want you all To have a happy life_

_, Don't worry about me….., I'm here to protect you all, Jin Kazama Cannot be Stopped_

_, I Rather Die ,Than Seeing innocent people get killed , Jin Kazama has spread evil to ours_

"_You must be Joking! You can't give up Kiryuu-san were halfway there ,Were ready to deafeat them!"_

"_Rhino-Sama, Promise me Something , Don't Let Jin and Kazuya Fight or Else Evil will be here , Destroy Mishima Zaibatsu"_

_You Gave me a Locket but Before you ran Away, I Shouted How? And Your Last word _

"_Find me,Find the Secret to Fight back down to Jin Kazama"_

_Now I'v Dreams Of you getting Kill by a Demon_

_Could this be you Yonaska Kiryuu?_

_End Of Chapter_


End file.
